


Trapped

by iwillrunforever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Might make more parts, and will continue to be stupid, stupid, wee series maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: The TARDIS breaks down with the worst timing possible.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Trapped

“What do you mean it’s broken?!” You yelled through the door of the “house” to the TARDIS interior, from which smoke was pouring viciously. You could hear the Master banging around under the console, but he was hidden from you.  
“I feel like the word ‘broken’ is fairly self-explanatory!” The words echoed out of the chaos. You huffed, crossing your arms and leaning against the outside wall of the time machine.  
“Well fix it! I did not run away with an insane Time Lord just to see modern-day London!” Whatever his reply was became muffled, giving you plenty of justification to just ignore it. He was not happy, you could tell that much.

The ship shook, jolting you from your spot, and you leapt in front of the door to find multiple fires burning and the Master stumbling down the stairs towards you, waving smoke from his face and coughing. The door slammed shut behind him as he fell to his knees on the pavement, still coughing.   
“How fucked are we?” You looked down at him, feeling only a twinge of sympathy for him.  
“Massively.” He retched a few more times before he pushed himself shakily to his feet. “She’ll need time to recover.”  
“How much time?” You rolled your eyes and started to walk down the street to nowhere in particular. Hopefully, he would be following.  
“It’s hard to tell.” His footsteps hurried behind you and quickly took him slightly in front – of course, he had to be leading the way. “Maybe a week, maybe a month?”  
“A month?!” You stopped in your tracks and he turned to you, exasperated by your anger. “We could be stuck here for a month?!”   
“Calm down,” He chuckled, waving a hand almost as though he was warding you off. You glared at him, at his lack of stress in the current situation.  
“You can’t honestly be okay with this? With being stuck on Earth for a month?”   
“I find it preferable to blowing up in a malfunctioning TARDIS.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and continuing on. You followed begrudgingly, dragging your feet as you went in a final form of protest.

You had been walking for maybe ten minutes when a police car pulled up beside you. You stopped, coughing for the Master to do the same, and stood awkwardly while the officer got out.   
“You two live together?”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess?” The two of you exchanged an awkward glance. You knew the Master was itching to just _dispose_ of the intruder, but you hoped he would pay attention to the less-than-subtle hints you were giving off.   
“Home as soon as possible then, yeah?” He was acting as though this was completely normal. You frowned at him questioningly.   
“Why would we need to do that?” The question seemed to surprise him.   
“The lockdown?” The answer was more a question, a question as to how you could not know about… whatever it was he was referring to.  
“Lockdown?” Luckily the Master was staying quiet.   
The radio in the car buzzed and crackled, grabbing the officer’s attention. “Look, get home and Google it. Now.” And with that he drove off, leaving the two of you confused.   
“Let’s… go back to the TARDIS.” The Master nodded, his hand immediately gripping your elbow and dragging you back the way you came.

*

“A worldwide pandemic and the country is on lockdown.” He growled, glaring at the screen in front of him that was flying through search results.  
“Well isn’t that great.” You sat down with a _thump_. “Not only we are we stuck on Earth, we can’t even go outside.”  
“Imagine how bad at it is for me,” He moaned, “At least you’re human.”  
“Yeah, but I’m stuck with you, and you’ll probably murder me before the TARDIS is fixed.”  
“True.”  
“Hey!”


End file.
